Dragus' Armour
Exposed to a life of conflict and violence at a very young age, Dragus found himself the victim of numerous bodily injuries. While unafraid of his own fragile mortality, he did begin to see the detriment those wounds had on his pursuit for ultimate perfection. Time spent recuperating in a bacta tank was time not used to engage in the crusade against the tyrannical Jedi Order. Unfortunately there was no way to completely remove himself from the dangers of bodily harm as no one else amongst his followers was suited to heading the delicate missions he often undertook. Finally he decided that if he could not remove himself from the wounding equation, he would better equip himself to prevent avoidable injuries. Serving an Order that was Imperial in origins, the Sith Clone had access to a wide variety of Stormtrooper armours. After a lengthy study of each individual set, he came to the conclusion that Shadow Stormtrooper armour would be the most appropriate base from which to build his own unique protection. Like the original set of armour, it was comprised of stygian-triprismatic polymer and laced with durasteel fibers for a combination of stealth and protection from physical and energy based attacks. The helmet of the armour was completely discarded since the data feed and combat support system were a severe distraction when Dragus attempted to make use of his command of the Force. The body glove beneath the armour plates was made of shadowsilk, a material known for its stealth properties, which helped stifle noise made during movement. Additional Features The right forearm of the suit was equipped with a communicator which included a miniature holographic display. This was considered to be a luxury since not using the armours helmet normally meant a communicator needed to be carried on person. Having one built into the suit freed up more space on the utility belt for additional equipment. The outer right thigh pad of the armour contained a small magnetic clamp which Dragus used to hold his lightsaber in place. Above that on both sides of the hip were two standard blaster pistol holster, usually occupied by a set of modified SE-14r light repeating blasters. A shield gauntlet was installed on the left forearm, capable of absorbing and in some cases deflecting blaster bolts. Battle Damage Though always maintained in such a way that all systems are fully functional, there are a wide variety of cosmetic deficiencies in the armour, accumulated during a variety of different campaigns undertaken. During the Sith Clone's criminal enterprise scheme on Talus in the Core Worlds, the suit endured several scars and gouges from shrapnel and blunt force trauma inflicted by a Jedi Shadow and the late Inquisitor Kryptman. The suit was later repaired, though the scarring was left unattended as a reminder of how close Dragus had come to death. Even heavier damage was taken while on Myrkr during a strike mission led by the Sith who planned on assassinating the current Mandalore. Heat and concussive force damage actually fractured several of the armours plates, as well as fusing others. Whole sections, including the left gauntlet, had to be completely replaced after the incident.